Visting Grandpa and Falling in Love
by winky360
Summary: Milady Potter is visiting her Grandpa James and Grandma Lilys grave, and she gets sucked into the past. There, she meets her fifteen year old grandfather and his friends, the Mauraders. On a quest to find a way home, she finds love instead.
1. Default Chapter

a/n: hello, everyone. i know you all probably hate me beacuse of my bad updating habits, but, you know how it is. anyways, i have gotten a big bite from the plot bunnie! actually, my sis came up with the idea, but she can't write. so here goes. i'm gonna do my diclaimer-thingy, and if it works, then i will start my story asap (i know, i know. you are all like 'yeah right', but just bear with me. :)

DISCLAIMER!- i do not own anyone in this story except Milady (pronounced MILL-uh-DEE) Potter, or anyone else you do not know. the plot mine. it is a time-travel fic, so that part isn't mine, but it is NOT a time-turner fic, so that part is mine (understand that? i didn't...). i am not making any money off of this story, even though money is always a welcome gift.

a/n2: okay, i need a beta reader for this story before i actually start the story. so please, reveiw and give me your e-mail addresss if you are beta-reader material. thank you!


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1

"James! James, you have_ got_ to see this!"

Fifteen year old James Potter looked up from his _Quidditch Through The Ages_ book and dog-eared his page as his best friend of six years came running towards him, waving a bit of parchment.

"James," Sirius said, skidding to a halt, "This bit of paper has on it the answer to our prayers. It- it's gonna get us a million- no, _billion_- extra credit points in Divinatation."

James raised an eyebrow, but listened intently as his friend continued.

"Trawleny is always telling us that we should try and figure out what's going to happen in our futures. Well, what if we could _know_?"

"That parchment is going to tell us our futures?" James asked, not quite understanding where Sirius was going with the conversation.

Sirius sat down across from James, andpushed the paper towards him. "No. This spell- that is _written_ on the_ parchment_- wil bring one of our future-selves _here_. He can tell us what's going on twenty years from now. We'll write it down, hand it to the old bat, and _bam_! We're straight A students the rest of the term!"

James shook his head. "It sounds sketchy to me."

"Oh, c'mon! You don't have to do it. We can get Remus to do it." Sirius pleaded. "james, I _really_ need this A. Please?"

"Okay. Lets go get Remus."

* * *

"Hullo, Grandpa," Fifteen year old Milady Potter said, sinking down onto the soft grass. "Grandma." She brushed dirt off James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Potter's headstones.

"Hey, Milly!" Annie Weasley, Milady's cousin, shouted, bending over a headstone a few feet away from where Mildy was sitting, "Check this out! This guy was, like, _three hundred years old_ when he kicked it!"

Milady's mouth fell open. "Ohmigod! Annie, have some respect!" She sighed. "Ann, why don't you go wait in the car?"

Annie huffed, but went to the car. Even though she was eighteen, she acted as if she were eight.

Milady turned back to her grandparents. "Gosh, I feel like the babysitter." she said, "Even though _she's_ the one who's supposed to be babysitting _me_. Yeah, Mum and Dad left her in charge. They went off to this fancy party with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They're always leaving me. They never have time for me.

"Sometimes, I wish that you guys were alive. Then, whenever they left, I could spend time with you instead of Annie. Sometmes, if I've been good, they let me go over to Uncle Remus' house. He's like a Grandpa, but it's not the same, ya' know?

"He tells me stories about how you guys always used to get in trouble. I get in trouble alot, too. I got _six_ Howlers from Mum last year. That's the only time she's around; when she's yelling at me."

Milady sighed again as she heard Annie honk the car horn. " I guess I should go," she said sadly.

Another honk. "I'm coming!" Milady shouted. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. But, before she could even take a step, something tugged at her shoulders, dragging her to the ground...

Or so she thought.

Instead of hitting grass, she just kept falling...

And falling...

And fallling.

Until she landed on a cold stone floor with a hard _thud_.

"James!" someone shouted, "Look, you're a woman!" 

a/n: review! review! reveiw!


End file.
